Until Then Love
by Dark Willow aka Admiral2
Summary: At night, Yamato lays at night waiting, fighting, and suffering to a voice he hears... and only he hears. Short story, may add more later.


**Authoress:** Dark Willow  
**Finished:** March 12, 2006 - 12:50 AM  
**Anime:** Digimon  
**Status:** Complete  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon (even though it's not really mentioned) and all that jazz. Just my plot ideas, and nothing more.

* * *

_Please… stop…_

_I can't stop. You should know that by now…_

_Haven't you … had enough…?_

_…No…_

_I'm … tired…_

_…Of what?_

_Of… this…_

_…But I've only just begun, love._

_Just…go…_

_I'm not done…yet._

_I'm so tired…please…leave me…alone…_

_Only until I get what I want… love._

_Please stop…_

_Only when…_

_Just…stop…_

_I get…_

_…Let me go…_

_What I …_

_No.. please go…just…_

_…want._

_…_

_And I always get what I want._

_…_

_I must go love. But I'll be back soon…_

_…just go._

_Until then love…_

He laid in bed, sprawled out with his limbs tangled in the sheets and the bedspread in the floor. His blonde hair laid on the pillow around his face, in an usual mess. His blue eyes hazed and tears quietly made their way down his cheeks, while the moonlight made its way through the glass door, onto the floor beside the bed, giving the room a dark blue hue about it.

This conversation was an every night occurrence. He knew it would come eventually. No matter how many times he asked the other voice to leave him alone, it never did. That voice started constantly pestering him two years ago, and has visited him every night since. It would come about the same time every time, and they would have the same conversation over and over again. And what was worse is, it would leave him in tears every time.

The blonde had fought many enemies in the digital world. He protected his little brother and two worlds. He was the current holder of the Crest of Friendship. He was strong, smart, and a loner. How come he couldn't defeat the nightly demon? Maybe it was because he was alone. After all, he didn't defeat the digimon baddies by himself. That's right. Yamato, the tough guy, didn't defeat those evil creatures on his own. The digi-destined protected two worlds and his brother. That's why he couldn't defeat a simple voice in his head. He was nothing on his own, even though he would never admit that out loud.

He knew what the voice wanted. He knew why that voice called him 'love' even though they were not lovers. The name seemed taunting. The whole conversation itself seemed taunting and belittling. They were many hidden truths and deceits in those words. The same ones for the past two very long years. by the knew those words would be heard for many years to come and there was nothing he could do.

As long as he continued to deny what that little voice asked, it would continue to plague him. It was persistent and probably diabolical…perhaps.

All he knew was that he had no escape from that voice. For as long as his life ticked on… so would that voice. Possibly for all eternity. He wasn't sure, but it could happen…

_'Only until I get what I want …love.'_

Only until it got what it wants… Only till then, will that little voice leave him alone. Only then will that voice give him a peaceful night. Just one night to himself… alone. Away from that voice, and the sorrow and pain it brought. Only then will it release him form this on going prison…

…But to receive that freedom, he would have to sacrifice his body, soul, and the purity he has left. The same purity he had saved for some lover he hadn't even met, and maybe never will. A purity that can never be replaced once given or even taken away.

Will he ever win? …Probably not. He knows he can not win against the voice alone, and the voice probably knows that too. That's why it's persistent with these pointless conversations every night. It knows that he won't tell anyone about it, and one night, it will have completely destroyed what was left of his heart, and leave him with nothing else. Then, he will be left defenseless and un-fighting. His escape route of music won't drown the haunting whispers and, he will in the end, hand over his body, soul, and purity to the voice.

But until then, he will continue to lay on his bed at night, waiting, fighting, and suffering, till the day he is completely broken of his will and dignity, and give that voice the only thing it wants…

--Owari--

* * *

Drop a few lines in the comment box please. Flames, criticism, and praise are all excepted. I would appreciate any feedback at all. But I'll probably laugh at your flames. Hehe. 


End file.
